


Old Dog, New Tricks

by Nostra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostra/pseuds/Nostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff likes holding Gavin down, but sometimes, he thinks about Gavin doing the same for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog, New Tricks

Overpowering Gavin was never an impressive feat.

The man – er, boy, Geoff supposed – was a fucking string bean. His co-workers were pretty rowdy with Gavin when he'd first joined the company, rough-housing the way a group of men do when trapped in such a tiny room and such a huge annoyance as Gavin. Geoff didn’t like to admit that he’d enjoyed watching the other men handle Gavin, looking back on it, or that he liked overpowering Gavin, easy as it was.

These days it was more likely that Gavin be picked up and slung over Michael’s shoulder like a child when he misbehaved, or carried to bed like the child he acted like by Geoff after a night of heavy drinking at the Ramsey household (well, for Gavin anyway).

Age was just a number, Geoff knew – yet as the days passed and Gavin seemed to grow stupider and stupider, Geoff was starting to feel more and more like an old dog, aging slowly yet never learning any new tricks. Gavin was overpowered again and again; Geoff knew the outcome of every drunken wrestling match before the intoxicated and somehow stupider Gavin even challenged him to it – and yet, every time, there was a glimmer of hope that Gavin had somehow grown stronger.

Okay, so Geoff liked to hold Gavin down in bed; the kid was light as dicks, for fuck’s sakes, and it wasn’t exactly difficult. So when they first slept together, yeah, Geoff held Gavin down, rough hands grasping thin wrists that heaved with the younger man’s surprisingly hairy chest as his heartbeat and blood flow increased. Geoff liked the bruises that sprouted the next day, liked nipping at Gavin’s tender skin as he heaved for breath, liked the way his semi poked into Geoff’s soft side while Gavin thrashed, arms pinned above his head, unable to do anything about it. Geoff liked when Gavin was completely at his mercy, liked the head rush it gave him, liked the giggles it brought on from his own stomach, the feeling of power rushing in his limbs.

But there was a part of him – maybe it wasn’t as small a part as Geoff initially hoped – that wanted Gavin to overpower him, just once.

Geoff pictured it, sometimes. On days when Gavin was feeling riskier than normal, braver than usual, Geoff hoped that the boy’s mischievous smirk could fuel rougher behavior from the small man. He imagined his body immobile, Gavin climbing on top of him to put his skilled fingers to work, to dance on Geoff’s nerve endings in the way only Gavin knew how.

Sometimes, Geoff had to confess with maybe less shame than he’d like to admit, Geoff prodded the man, poked and fidgeted with his nerves, tried to annoy him and provoke his anger, in the hopes that a battle for dominance and power could ensue. But Gavin’s bark was always bigger than his bite, and it was useless – Geoff overtook him far too easily. There was no challenge, and soon, yeah, of course he grew bored. As much as he enjoyed showing Gavin just who was boss, he couldn’t get the idea of being dominated out of his head.

But Geoff, of the many things he was, was no quitter. Taking matters into his own hands, quite literally, Geoff couldn’t help but giggle to himself.

“Hot damn!” He cackled, “I’m a god damn genius.”

Gavin left to a conference or something that Burnie had made him attend, something ritzy enough that Burnie dressed him up in a suit. Geoff didn’t mind loaning out his little Gavvy wavvy, so long as he was back before dark; Geoff even fastened the boy’s tie around his neck and sent him out the door with a small pat on his backside.

“I’ll be waiting,” Geoff said, unable to suppress the growing grin in his voice. Gavin turned slightly, and only for a moment, to study Geoff’s face. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking far too suave for Geoff’s liking in his suit and tie. But a honk sounded from the end of the drive and he pattered off without another word, an unmistakable waver in his step, anticipation clocking every hour. Geoff laughed to himself again, giddy with anticipation himself.

He lazed around for a few hours, building his excitement. He paced around the house, lingering at every place they’d ever had sex: on the counter, the couch, the floor in the hallway. He smirked, recalling that time, his knees pinning Gavin’s arms as he worked his cock down the boy’s throat. Geoff shook his head and smiled – Gavin had _really_ enjoyed that, the rug burn streaking his back and arms as he complained about his sore throat the next day, the poor baby.

Geoff made himself a drink, but after mixing the alcohol, he noticed just how sweet it tasted on his lips. Ridiculous. He put the juice aside and drank straight from the bottle. His consent was had as soon as Gavin smirked at him out the door – but if it was at all questionable, he recalled their safe words; though they were made for Gavin, he guessed they would do for himself as well. He chugged the alcohol, the burn pleasant and soothing as it trickled down his throat. Usually, he had to worry about being in control, but tonight … He smiled a lazy smile to himself.

Good and warm, Geoff made his way to the shower, slowly stepping out of his clothes, watching the muscles in his arms flex. He traced the ink of his own tattoos – often he forgot about them, so long had they been there – and shivered at the gooseflesh left in the wake of his warmth. He turned on the shower, letting the steam encapsulate the room before he stepped in. He let the water soak into him, sweat and steam rising and falling with his chest. Geoff let the water trickle in his hair, stroking his length lazily until he was good and hard. Self-control was not a problem at all for Geoff, and so still hard he turned off the water and still naked he made his way to the bedroom.

Geoff smiled, looking upon his creation. It was simple, really, two cuffs bolted to the headboard, fastened. He had similar constraints leading to the feet with a lead of leather in case the bed was too long for Geoff’s somewhat shorter stature. With a slight buzz, Geoff happily landed on the bed, his cock stroking the fabric in a way that made Geoff shudder.

He glanced at the clock on the side table. Not much longer now, Burnie had promised.

Geoff reached to his right ankle, sliding it into the leather cuff. The cool material brushed his skin, and he broke out in a toothy grin. Every part of him tingled with anticipation. He hadn’t felt like that in a long time. It surprised even himself. He hoped wanting to sub wouldn’t become an immovable thing in his life – he hadn’t even consulted Gavin, yet. Geoff was a headfirst kind of guy. With a smirk and this thought, he fastened the other cuff, sitting back to admire his handiwork.

On the third day, Geoff created bondage, and looking upon it, he saw that it was good.

He curled his toes, watching how far he could pull away from the headboard. It was just perfect. He laid on his back, his knob bobbing against his stomach. He shuddered. With less patience, he cuffed an arm over his head, and waited for any sign of Gavin.

Like clockwork, he heard the door open. He certainly hoped it was Gavin, because if a thief found Geoff like this…

But it was Gavin. Geoff heard his house key – the only key he needed – hit the counter and his footsteps clacking on the floor.

“Geoff?” his little voice called.

Geoff fastened the last handcuff quickly and tried to steady his breathing, just as Gavin ran up the stairs. He ran into the room.

“Geoff, I-“  
Gavin stopped cold in his movement and in his sentence. Wow, a way to shut Gavin up. That was rare. Geoff smiled, pleased with himself, feeling only a small bundle nerves twinge his stomach.

“Hey, Gavin,” he whispered. His cock hardened with the thought that he was stuck like that, spread-eagled on the bed as Gavin took in the view silently. His mouth was wide open. The things he could have done to that jaw… But…

Geoff pulled at the restraint on his wrist very, very lightly. His cock seemed to harden even more. He looked to Gavin.

“A little help?” He smirked.

Gavin let out a squeak before throwing a hand to his mouth to cover the sound. He looked with raised eyebrows at Geoff’s face and then shifted his gaze noticeably downward, but didn’t make a move forward.

“Gavin, are you okay? Remember your safe word?”

Gavin seemed to do a double take and moved forward in one long stride, but then stopped in his tracks.

“Do _you_ remember the safe word?” He asked. Geoff nodded, studying Gavin’s stupefied face.

“Are you drunk?” Gavin asked.

“I’m always drunk,” was the reply, “Now if you don’t want to do this, just untie me and we can forget about it. I just thought…”

“No,” Gavin squeaked, “No.” Then he smiled and stepped toward Geoff again. He sat on the bed beside him. What if he left Geoff like that all night, never touching him? Geoff felt the goosebumps rising from his skin. He wondered if he could get off by thrusting his hips into the air and slapping his cock against his stomach. At that thought, he groaned out loud.

And at this, Gavin smirked.

“Wow, I’m already liking this.”

Geoff saw the challenge in Gavin’s face. It was the same look he had whenever he challenged Geoff to wrestle, or whenever he stated the stakes for whatever ridiculous bet he had in his mind, or whenever he beat Geoff at a video game. It was power, dripping from his very expression, and god did it make Geoff extraordinarily horny.

“Gavin, help me out or untie me, _please_ ,” Geoff couldn’t help but let out the strangled cry. He knew it was far too soon to be begging, but _god_.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m just not entirely sure what to do,” the small voice came from behind the smirk. Geoff’s heart softened a little, even if his cock didn’t.

“I just wanted to try your side of it, for once,” Geoff said. “Just… Think of what you like and then maybe you can do the same for me, huh?”

Gavin nodded but still seemed to be in deep thought.

“Don’t worry. You haven’t done anything and it’s already working for me.”

Gavin looked to Geoff’s hard-on and laughed.

“Okay,” he said, “Switching roles. I can do that. I mean, I can try.”

Gavin stood from the bed and looked to Geoff. He turned away momentarily, Geoff hungrily watching the young man loosen his tie. He breathed for just a moment, running a hand through his hair, and then turned back to Geoff.

“So I can do whatever I want, yeah?” Gavin said, circling the bed. Geoff’s cock bobbed lightly.

“I could leave you here all night,” he said. He seemed to be talking to himself more than to Geoff, “Or I could keep you hard for hours.”

Geoff was beginning to regret starting himself off. It seemed like it was going to be a long night, and yet … He didn’t want this to ever end. Gavin climbed on top of Geoff, stark naked compared to Gavin, who was fully clothed, Geoff couldn’t help but notice.

“I wonder if you could undress me from there, using just your teeth.”

“I can certainly try,” Geoff said, his voice cracking slightly.

Gavin smiled, running his hand through his hair, the bastard.

“Ah, better not,” he said, leaning back, sitting his little ass on Geoff’s cock. Geoff could feel the part between Gavin’s cheeks – the ass he had taken so many times. His heart raced, and he pulled at his restraints, forgetting he was tied down for the first time.

Gavin raised his brows and smirked.

“Wow, excited already, huh? We’re just getting started.”

Geoff knew that Gavin’s bark was worse than his bite, but he’d never seen this side of it. Gavin pawed lazily at his tie, sliding the knot off the end and dragging the silk down his neck. Geoff watched his every movement. Gavin ran his fingers through the silk and looked to Geoff, who watched the tie eagerly. It seemed like it was then that Gavin got the idea.

He lifted the scarf to Geoff’s neck, running it down the flesh. Geoff shivered. Gavin slowly dragged it around his neck, down his chest. Geoff’s eyes widened when he reached his abdomen. That tickled. Geoff thrashed.

That didn’t seem to be what Gavin was going for. He gave a tiny frown, starting again at Geoff’s neck, watching him carefully as he dragged the scarf lower. Around his nipples, which raised and hardened, and then Gavin lifted the fabric off of Geoff.

“Wow,” Gavin whispered. Then he grinned and shifted his weight, lowering himself on the bed toward Geoff’s feet. He lifted the tie and drew it toward Geoff’s crotch.

Geoff shuddered visibly. Gavin took his cues well. He towed the tie across Geoff’s length, grabbing an end of the fabric in each hand and rubbing the material from left to right. Geoff thrashed. Already, already?!

“G-Gavin!” He cried, “I’m gonna –“ 

Gavin quickly pulled the material way, leaving zero contact between him and the older man’s body below. Geoff breathed in and out, his balls already becoming heavy and painful. He groaned, the pleasure blinding his sight as he gasped for air.

Gavin looked amazed.

“I haven’t seen you like that in… Ages. Ever, really,” he said. Geoff’s chest heaved.

“You remember the safe word, right?” He asked. Geoff nodded, “Red,” he said to assure his partner. Gavin smiled proudly.

“Good,” he said.

Geoff pulled a little at his foot restraints. The only time he’d asked Gavin to recall the safe word was before they’d tried flogging… He wondered what fate awaited him. He watched Gavin, who picked up the tie again and moved toward Geoff’s crotch.

He took the end and began to wrap the fabric around Geoff’s cock. Geoff groaned pathetically. A makeshift cock ring. He’d made Gavin wear one loads of times, and yet, he’d never tried one himself. He’d never had to. But now…

Gavin leaned back, admiring his handiwork. Geoff’s balls were bound tightly, but not painfully.

“Good?” Gavin asked, studying Geoff. He grasped his chin and lifted Geoff to face him. Geoff could feel… Was that a _blush_!? Growing on his cheeks, unable to face away from the man’s slender hands.

Geoff nodded weakly.

“You’re doing so well,” Gavin said, patting his cheek lightly. He stroked his facial hair for a moment before seemingly recalling his role. He stood again, throwing off his shoes but leaving on his socks out of habit. Geoff liked Gavin to keep certain articles on. He could do whatever he wanted, now, but… The socks could stay on. For now, at least. He took off his belt slowly, Geoff forced to watch the shiny leather slide off his waist.

Gavin seemed to consider using the belt. He lifted it and Geoff shrunk away slightly, bracing for impact. But Gavin merely dragged the belt along Geoff’s legs, brushing his cock a little, before pulling the belt from the bed. Apparently, he decided against it – Gavin one for pleasure, not pain – and it slithered off the bed like a snake, hissing as it hit the ground.

Gavin then unbuttoned his pants, stepping from the fabric, but leaving his briefs. Geoff groaned, feeling extremely naked, wanting to see his little Gavin vulnerable like he was.

He recalled the night that he edged Gavin forty times. He wondered if Gavin was thinking of nights like those now. He looked to his bound cock only for a moment before glancing back to Gavin.

“You’re so quiet,” Gavin said, either impressed or shocked. Geoff gulped.

“Don’t talk unless I give you permission,” he said, seemingly experimenting, “Actually, you know what, not a sound.” Geoff’s eyes widened but he complied, clamping his teeth together, his jawline tightening.

Gavin clambered on top of Geoff like this, briefs hugging his small hips and his dress shirt hanging loosely from his chest. Leaning forward on his knees, he traced his tongue along Geoff’s jaw, planting a kiss on his chin. With a hand as firm as he could manage, he grasped the other man’s furry chin between his fingers, lifting his head. Geoff stared into Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin then leaned in with closed eyes, leaving a soft kiss on Geoff’s lips. They kissed quietly and lightly for some time before Geoff seemed to grow impatient, shifting in his restraints as best as he could. His wrists were already growing uncomfortable.

“Sorry,” Gavin frowned.

He grasped Geoff’s neck firmly in his hand and dove into his lips in a hot and wet kiss, rushed but not sloppy – they had kissed far too many times for their teeth to clash. They synced perfectly, mouths moving in time like a wave as their tongues danced together.

When Gavin finally leaned back, Geoff was panting. Gavin smirked, bringing his tongue to Geoff’s ear, which he knew from experience was sensitive. He traced the ridges, Geoff squirming beneath him and clearly struggling not to make a sound. The power he felt surged through him, and with a smirk, Gavin moaned softly into Geoff’s ear, his breath hot on the lobe.

Geoff shuddered, trying not to gasp, attempting to pull his wrists from the bed to cover his mouth. Gavin stopped for a moment to watch in awe, but when Geoff glanced over, Gavin pretended not to notice the effect he was having, and continued his breaths into Geoff’s ear. Geoff’s spine tingled, stomach stirring.

Gavin then attempted to move gracefully to Geoff’s prick, but when he swung his leg around to 180 over the man, he swung too hard and his leg tumbled over the side, bringing all of Gavin with it. Gavin tumbled to the floor with a squawk.

Geoff howled with laughter. Gavin picked himself up quickly and indignantly, dusting off his shirt and laughing a little at himself. Geoff laughed until tears streamed down his face, Gavin laughing along with him for a moment before stopping himself.

“Hey! I said not a peep from you!” Gavin shouted suddenly. Geoff didn’t stop laughing.

“Gavin, you just-“

“Hush!” He screamed, and he reached out a hand to slap Geoff’s still semi-erect penis.

Geoff sucked in a breath and stopped laughing instantly.

“You still okay?” Gavin asked, looking concerned.

The sting coupled with that tone of voice… Geoff bit his lip and nodded.

“Good. Cause I’m gonna make you pay for that, you prick,” Gavin said. And with that, his briefs came off in one swift motion, his cock bobbing into the cold air. Geoff watched as Gavin climbed back onto the bed, this time facing Geoff.

Gavin dove mercilessly onto Geoff cock, his tongue swirling around the entire length furiously. Geoff bit the inside of his cheek, desperately trying not to make a sound. Just as he approached climax, his toes curling with the heat in his belly, Gavin stopped, pulling his mouth away in one swift and wet _pop_.

“That’s for disobeying me.”

Gavin wiped his wet lips with a hand, sitting back to look at Geoff. Geoff tried to steady his breathing, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. _Dammit_.

“What a lovely shade,” Gavin whispered, tracing a finger along the underside of Geoff’s length. Geoff’s cock bobbed sadly and uselessly at Gavin’s words. His balls ached.

Gavin admired the restraints for a moment.

“You made these, huh?” Geoff nodded silently again. “Nice. Look at how your skin is reddening.”

Geoff could see even from where he was stuck that his skin _was_ reddening. _God_. He breathed deeply, his chest heaving.

“Remember that month when you didn’t let me come even once?” Gavin asked. Ah, so he was thinking about those times. Geoff couldn’t help but smirk, recalling it.

“You edged me every single night…” Gavin said, lazily placing a hand to Geoff’s length. He stroked slowly, deliberately. Geoff’s smirk left instantly, as all of his muscles tightened. He didn’t know he could feel so much. He didn’t realize he made Gavin feel like this. It was torture, pure torture, and Geoff was noticing and loving every second of it.

Gavin traced the head, then placed on finger on the underside, idly stroking. Geoff was going to… His breath hitched as Gavin’s hand dropped off to the bed.

Geoff breathed. He tried to breathe. His cock darkened. Oh god, did he feel full. But he said nothing, just clenched and unclenched his hands, digging his nails into his palms.

Gavin raised an eyebrow and smiled. His hand swept down Geoff’s chest, tracing his navel. The heat swam in Geoff’s stomach. Gavin hesitated for a moment, then continued downward again, brushing Geoff’s hair, hesitated again. Then he slowly, very slowly, brushed softly up his cock.

Geoff’s entire body tensed. He didn’t know how much longer he could possibly last. He was certain he could come from any touch at this point, if he could just relax his body…

Gavin leaned forward and kissed behind Geoff’s ear very lightly, and Geoff shivered. He spoke very softly into Geoff’s ear.

“I could keep you here all night,” he said.

It was everything he could do not to whine. Geoff bit his lip, _hard_ , drawing a tiny amount of blood. The taste of steel swimming in his mouth, Geoff’s head swam as well, and he steeled his body against Gavin’s ministrations.

“Lucky for you, I’m not a patient man,” Gavin smiled warmly. Geoff exhaled audibly, but Gavin said nothing. He sat back on his haunches and began to unbutton his shirt slowly, conscious of Geoff’s gaze on his fingers. He decided to leave the shirt on, the fabric hanging from his shoulders.

He shifted his weight, sitting so that his own balls were on Geoff, his length bobbing beside Geoff’s. Geoff was so busy with his own cock that he hadn’t noticed how hard Gavin’s was. _Oh god_. Geoff’s cock hardened, _somehow_ even more. He tried not to whine.

Gavin whined. He grasped his own cock in his hands and stroked slowly, a sweat breaking on his brow. The stupid man was also stupidly gorgeous. He bit his lip seductively as he stroked, not shy about his moaning and whining. Geoff let a small whimper escape, knowing Gavin wouldn’t be able to hear him over his own noises. He shifted so that his cock slapped against his stomach. He moaned quietly, biting his own lip.

“Oh my god,” Gavin whined.

He stopped and quickly grabbed Geoff’s cock, holding his and the other man’s in one slender hand. It seemed he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe after all this time, I finally get to pin you down and take you,” he whimpered desperately, stroking his hand quickly up and down. So he’d thought about this, too.

With the other hand, he fingered the tie around Geoff’s balls, readying himself to loosen the bond. Their flesh, hot and dry and rubbing together, heaved with the heaving of their chests, Gavin moaning loudly with sleepy eyes and Geoff biting his cheek and throwing his head back as best as he could. Geoff pulled every limb, taut against the frame of the bed, wrists rubbed raw and red from the restraints. Gavin felt his stifled movement and opened his eyes, watching the desperation of the scruffy man below him, the man who had bested and overpowered him so many times.

That was all it took. Gavin came almost instantly, skillfully removing the already loosened tie quickly so that Geoff could come with him. Geoff came instantly, thrashed all the while, the weight of his body leaving him in spurts, and Gavin collapsing onto him with heavy breaths.

They never would have thought it was possible, but they fell asleep like that, Geoff still pulled taut, limp against his restraints, and Gavin half naked on top of him, drooling onto his chest. Maybe Geoff pretended to be really mad about that the next morning, rubbing his wrists and whining, but in all honesty, he slept as good as dicks on the night that Gavin bested him.


End file.
